


Complications

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is jealous of Louis because he’s dating Harry, but Harry actually likes Zayn so he breaks up with Louis for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn jealous of Louis because he’s dating Harry but Harry actually likes Zayn so he breaks up with Louis for him

            For weeks, Zayn spent his days with the boys staring at Louis and Harry, trying to judge if they were really in love.  He didn’t realize that the curiosity had shifted to jealousy until Niall had told him to stop ‘glaring’ at Louis.  Then he realized that even though he’d always supported the relationship, a (fairly strong) part of him wanted Harry to be with him, not with Louis.

            The thing was, Louis and Harry acted the same way they always had.  It was like they’d decided to mislabel their feelings for each other.  They’d always been close, but everyone knew that it was platonic, that they were more like best friends or brothers than romantic interests. So when they announced they were dating, everyone was a little confused.  Zayn was especially weirded out, because he’d never imagined them getting together. 

            Originally, he thought that maybe they’d hidden romance all along, and labeling it would allow them to be romantic in front of the rest of the band.  But they didn’t get more romantic; they just sat half-on each other and played with each others hair like they always had.

            Zayn figured they would get there, start acting the way they apparently thought they wanted to, but they never did.  It was a few months, and eventually it just made Zayn upset.

            He wanted Harry.  It wasn’t fair that he was in a relationship that wasn’t even really a relationship; it just had the label that made it wrong for Harry to be with someone else. 

            Liam and Niall knew- but they hadn’t given him a lecture, they’d agreed that Harry and Louis weren’t in a real relationship and thought it would go back to the label of friendship soon enough.  They told him not to say anything and just wait, but he was tired of waiting.  He knew they didn’t love each other as anything more than friends, so he was going to talk to Harry.

            Zayn finally got Harry alone on the bus when everyone else went out to pick up stuff from the hotel they were leaving (both of them had already packed).

            “What’s going on with you and Louis?”

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked, sprawled over the arms of a chair.

            “Well, you guys act the same way you did before.”

            Harry considered this for a second. “You’re right, I guess,” he said.

            “I don’t mean to be rude, but…it’s just weird.”

            “Why are you suddenly saying this?” Harry asked.

            “I just wanted to know exactly what kind of relationship you and Louis were really in,” Zayn said. “I couldn’t figure it out.”

            “Is that really why? Because you’re kind of always glaring at Louis when we’re all hanging out.” Harry said it casually, but it made Zayn freeze.

            “Uh…”

            “You’re actually kind of right, the whole thing is weird.  Everybody always said we’d be a good couple and I think I believed them, but it’s not really true.”

            Zayn looked away, sighing.  He didn’t really want to be the reason Harry broke up with Louis, even if it did make sense.

            “I actually kind of wanted to be with you,” Harry said, looking over at Zayn, catching his eye. “But I thought that since Louis and I were so close, it would make more sense.”

            Zayn took a little breath and leaned back, noticing that their faces were slightly too close.

            “It’s so confusing,” Harry said, gazing at the roof of the bus.

            “I don’t think we should date anymore,” Harry told Louis.  “Not because I dislike it, I just think we belong as best friends.  We act the same as we always have, anyway, the only difference is that we don’t date other people.”

            Louis nodded. “Okay.”

            “That’s it?” Harry asked.

            “Did you really expect me to throw a big fit over something reasonable?”

            “No, I guess not.”

            Louis looked at Harry carefully. “Are you going to date Zayn?”

            “What?” Harry exclaimed. “How did you even know I liked him?”

            “We are best friends, Harry.”

            “Yeah…”

            “Are you actually romantically interested in him, or are you just convincing yourself that because you like being around him you want to date him?”  

            “I think I really like him. It’s different,” Harry said. “It’s more…magnetic and less plainly comfortable.”

            Louis nodded, understanding.

            “I’m really sorry,” Harry continued, frowning. “I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way.”

            “I’m not hurt; I’m just confused as to why you ever dated me if you wanted Zayn all along.”

            “I always just thought we’d be perfect together, you and I,” Harry said, finding it hard to meet Louis’ eyes. “But I didn’t really think about how if we’re such good friends, that might mean we’re not good as a couple.”

            “But won’t it be exactly the same with Zayn?” Louis asked.

            “I don’t know,” Harry said. “But we’re going to try.”


End file.
